


Goth & Rainbows

by yingfei



Series: L.O.R.E. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 10 Sentences, Babysitting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheerleader, Childhood, Coma, Drabble, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Goth & Prep, Gothic, Guilt, Halloween, Niece, Non-Linear Narrative, One Word Prompts, Piercings, Polar Opposites, Protective Siblings, Rainbow, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Some angst, Triplets, Vodou, Voodoo, Wedding, church, nephew, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: He's a bookworm gloomy goth and his little sister is a rainbow/rave-freak cheerleader, but besides how contrastive and opposite the two siblings' personalities and sense of fashion are, August and Jackie get along together like no tomorrow.(10 word sentence challenge about OCs. Non-linear narrative.)
Series: L.O.R.E. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971397
Kudos: 2





	1. Goth & Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> 10 word sentence challenge about my OC siblings, Augustus and Jacqueline Baptiste. The non-linear order is on purpose. Basically an introduction to their differences in personality but overall love and care for each-other.

**#1: Storytime.**

“Look, Jackie, I’m happy that you want me to read you a chapter out of _The Castle of Otranto,_ ” August told his ten year old sister as he scooted near the edge of his bed, “but it’s hard for me to read said book when you’re jumping on my bed—and can you _please_ stop putting rainbow stickers all over yourself and the ceiling of my room?”

**#2: Introduction.**

When three days after her birth, Jackie came home in the hands of their mother and father, August, although only 2 and three months at the time, knew upon the first time he saw her that he would cherish her and never let anything harm her, and then he went to go play with his Fisher-Price Chatter Phone and go teeth on the living room table cloth.

**#3: Halloween.**

When August was eight and Jackie was six, August dressed up as Captain Hook and Jackie dressed as Tinkerbell on the last night of October, and you can bet on your soul that when it was the night of October 31st when Jackie was fourteen and August was sixteen and the two went to separate house-parties, August’s costume was barely any less gothic and dark than his usual wardrobe while Jackie looked like she just got out of both a zombie apocalypse and a dance rave event.

**#4: Brat.**

All of August’s friends who had younger siblings said that their younger brothers and sisters were annoying and insufferable, but August never thought of Jackie as an irritating pest, despite her very perky and vibrant nature and constant meddling in his early developing romance life—no, the eleven year old was _happy_ with how energetic his nine year old sister was because, at times when August felt depressed and ready to just give up, he could always count on Jackie to brighten his day and make his frown go upside down, as cliche as it was.

**#5: Tarot.**

August looked down at “The Hanged Man” card his sister showed him that represented his possible future, and when the sixteen year old girl also presented to him the card known as “The Fool”, the eighteen year old male decided that he would, in fact, not go accept Lord Crotenyonez’s offer to do a quick job for him, especially since his last name was oddly similar to “Crotalus enyo”, the scientific name for a venomous pit viper snake native to Mexico.

**#6: Classic.**

“ _Agnes-Marie? God,_ that’s _such_ an old-fashioned Haitian name and, yeah, I _figured_ you’d go for something so gothic-like—as her amazing aunt, however, I’ll make sure to save my adorable niece from future bullying and ridicule from classmates by having her nickname be Gigi; tomorrow, I will be taking said adorable niece with me to the mall so I can buy her, say, 10 outfits that are cute and feminine and _not so damn gothic!_ ”

**#7: Onomatology.**

August was named Augustus, despite being born in _MAY,_ because August’s maternal grandfather had died three weeks before Augustus was born and Rochelle (the siblings’ mother) wanted to honor his name which was August _in,_ while Jackie was named Jacqueline because Jacques was the middle name of Stanley (the siblings’ father) and had Rochelle’s father not die, Augustus would’ve been Jacques the IV, and not wanting the tradition to be dead and knowing that his wife and him would not have anymore children, Stanley decided that their second child would be either Jacques the IV if male or Jacqueline the I if female—needless to say, when the doctor said _“It’s a girl!”_ (this time, Rochelle and Stanley wanted the gender to be a surprise and thus did not ask the doctors about the sex during ultrasound meetings) out loud, Stanley wasted no time as he got a pen out and signed the birth certificate as well as write on the main line of the paper, _“Jacqueline Celine Baptiste”,_ and if you want to know the reasons for the siblings’ middle names, Dieudonne and Celine, that’s a story for another time.

**#8: Wingwoman.**

The second August saw his thirteen year old sister talking to his crush, the fifteen year old thought he was going to pass out, but when said crush then started a conversation with _him_ and put her number in his phone, he decided that he would definitely get his sister the Coach purse she wanted for Christmas.

**#9: Guilt.**

“It’s not your fault, August,” August’s twenty year old sister said to him as she wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug and he gripped the hospital bed that contained their comatose father, tears falling from August’s watery eyes unto their father’s stiff left arm, “ _it’s really not—_ mom and I understood you had no play in what happened to him eleven years ago and we still do now, so please, _please,_ stop blaming yourself; dad wouldn’t want you to think you caused anything that happened to him that day.”

  
  


**#10: Vodou.**

Jackie held the necklace in her hands, which had an illustrated picture of Mary holding Jesus on a golden emblem in the shape of a sun with many rays, and as she pointed it to the succubus in front of her and thus made a strong bubble shield surrounding August and herself, the seventeen year old prayed that her elder brother was able to get the spirit of death to control his body and save themselves from the pawns of Papa Valentin.


	2. Pom-Poms & Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk why, but something made me want to make 10 more sentences about these two siblings. Once again, non-linear narrative.

**#1: Desperate.**

When August’s wife threw the bouquet at their wedding, no one was surprised when Jackie jumped in the air and fought two guests—since one was August and Jackie’s cousin, no genuine apologies were needed, but for the other female guest that was a distant friend of August’s wife, August and his wife had to give a dozen apologies—to try to grab the thing just for Jackie to end up falling face first on the grass and the bouquet to land in the hands of a woman that didn’t try to grab the bundle of flowers at all.

  
  


**#2: Cheerleader.**

_“Go Eastern Leopards!”_ Jackie screamed out with the rest of her team as she came down from doing a heel stretch and scorpion in the air; as instructed by the their mom, August took a video of the whole performance that was done during halftime of the finale football game of Jackie’s school, both their mother and August proud that the seventeen year old made third in command on the cheer squad for her senior year.

**#** **3:** **Effect.**

_"I’m not leaving here until I get that toy!”_ August, age ten, screamed at his father, and then his father decided to go get said toy August wanted in order to stop the boy from having a public meltdown—August waited 2 hours for his father to come back, with no clue that his father would end up in a coma or that for many years August would spiral down a path of self-hate and self-depreciation and guilt over how his moment of being a spoiled brat, in his view, led to his father being in a vegetative state and that, if not for the intervention of Jackie, August would’ve almost succeeded in committing suicide at the age of 17.

**#4: Sunday.**

August got down on the padded kneeler and entwined his hands together, and after the nine year old momentarily stopped what he was doing to tell Jackie to do the same before their father and mother noticed that she was playing on her Nintendo DS instead of paying attention to the mass.

**#5: Beautiful.**

When Jackie finished her final row of the natural cornrows she braided unto the hair of her three year old niece, she looked at her humongous stomach and thanked the lord that only one of the three unborn children inside her was female, because as much as she loved Agnes-Marie and as much as the toddler looked absolutely adorable with her new hairdo, doing her hair was exhausting and made her hands numb and too stiff when she finished.

**#6: Pairs.**

_“Man,”_ Jackie let out as she examined her fifteen year old brother’s right earlobe, “I’d say that you would probably get in trouble with mom for getting any piercings on your ears, let alone _two_ of them, but I think mom’s gonna be more angry at the fact that you got a piercing on the bottom left side of your _lips!_ ”

**#7: Word.**

_The first thing August ever said was ‘dada’—_ the first thing Jackie ever said was _‘Gussie’._

**#8: Argument.**

August and Jackie barely fought, but their biggest fight was when August was twelve and Jackie was ten and Jackie threatened to tell their mother that August was going to hang around with the suspicious neighbor who promised to give August money for their father’s hospital bill if August spent a few nights with him—while August had yelled at his sister many sentences such as _“Money doesn’t grow on trees, Jackie, this money is the only way we can keep dad_ alive! _"_ and _“Go back to bed!”,_ years later, when the neighbor was on the news for being charged with the molestation and rape of over a dozen boys, August at age 25 wasted no time in driving to his sister’s apartment just to hug her and apologize and thank her for eavesdropping on his conversation on the phone with the man, and Jackie wasted no time in telling him that he has spent the last twelve years apologizing to her and that he needs to accept that she had long since forgiven him.

**#9: Multiple.**

As the thirty-year old confused his nephew Nigel for his _other_ nephew, Niel, had to stop said three year old boys from fighting over a toy, and also had to stop his niece Nicole from eating a ladybug _—Pika, he’s pretty sure is the eating disorder Nicole might have, or perhaps she just confused the ladybug for the red candy he just gave her—_ August thanked the Lord that he only had one child, wondered how in the world Jackie was able to handle triplets, and put a mental note that the next time he babysits for his sister, he should have his wife by his side to help him.

**#10: Embarrassment.**

“Look, Jackie, I know when you were younger, you would call me Auggie or Gussie because you couldn’t say Augustus,” August said to his sister as his cheeks were flushed and his friends laughed right behind the two siblings, “but now that you’re seven, can you at least try to say my actual nickname, August, or at the very least not call me Gussie _when my friends are over?!?!_ ”


End file.
